


What does my past tell you?

by RvBsMei1225



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Poems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 06:42:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3758251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RvBsMei1225/pseuds/RvBsMei1225
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Under the Project Freelancer, of course the agents still have emotions left. Right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	What does my past tell you?

 

A blood that stain, in every hearts pain.

Like consciousness been trained,

but no one can even maintained.

Because everyone got insane,

in every words that are the same.

 

Broken path creates negative illusions,

that brought bad hallucinations.

Thousands proved some confusions,

in this world full of dictations.

Unexpected dedications,

lived poor with full of decisions.

 

The lies that you've made,

no choice but to take.

In every smile you've faked,

leads someone's heart in ache.


End file.
